The blood pressure is desirably measured in the morning (after waking up) and at night (before going to sleep). In recent years, early morning high blood pressure that increases the cardiovascular risk among the high blood pressure is given attention. The early morning high blood pressure is when the blood pressure after waking up (morning) is particularly high. The type of medicine to take differs depending on whether the blood pressure is high only in the morning. Therefore, it is considered effective to find the early morning high blood pressure, and compare the blood pressure values in the morning (after waking up) and at night (before going to sleep) to receive an appropriate treatment.
The conventional technique related to comparing the blood pressure includes the following.
In a device where the respective blood pressure value is displayed when a morning average or night average button of the sphygmomanometer is pushed, a function in which the display transitions to the average value one week before, the average value two weeks before, the average value three weeks before, . . . every time the button is pushed if the morning average (night average) button is continuously pushed is provided (this is referred to as technique 1).
Patent document 1 (Japanese Registered Utility Model Publication No. 3117970) discloses a configuration of alternately displaying the blood pressure value, the pulse rate, and the like to reduce the operation procedure (this is referred to as technique 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Registered Utility Model Publication No.